A Bunk'd Fanfiction: Hazel's New Boyfriend
by 1bunk'dfan
Summary: A boy named Steve comes to Camp Kikiwaka and feels sorry for Hazel's inability to be with Xander. Told from Steve's point of view. There's a Shawn Mendes reference in Scene 1. See if you can find it.
1. Chapter 1

A Bunk'd Fanfiction: Hazel's New Boyfriend

A boy named Steve comes to Camp Kikiwaka and feels sorry for Hazel's inability to be with Xander. Told from Steve's point of view. There's a Shawn Mendes reference in Chapter 1. See if you can find it.

Chapter 1

I stepped through the door of the Grizzly cabin at Camp Kikiwaka and noticed that Gladys, the camp owner, who wasn't the sweetest person I'd ever met, had had my bags delivered to the cabin. I also noticed three boys reading books in their bunks. All three of them had black hair. One guy wore a red T-shirt over black shorts. The second boy had darker skin, and the third boy had curly black hair and glasses.

"Hi, I'm Steve," I said to the guy in the red shirt.

"I'm Xander," he replied, shaking my hand. "The Indian guy- that's my good friend Ravi Ross. He's a CIT (Counselor in Training), and the boy with the glasses- that's Jorge."

Ravi, Jorge, and I shook hands. Just then, the camp bell rang. "Time for swimming!" Xander said. We all changed into our bathing suits, and I started to follow the guys out of the cabin.

As we made our way to the lake, I happened to notice a beautiful girl with short, platinum-blonde hair sitting on a rock. She had her head in her hands, and I could've sworn she was sobbing.

"I'll catch up with you guys in a bit," I called to Ravi, Xander, and Jorge. I have a thing about crying girls. Whenever I see one, I just want to hug and comfort them.

I approached the girl slowly and sat next to her on a spare rock. I tapped her on the shoulder. She looked at me.

"What's your name?" I asked gently.

"Hazel Swerengen. I'm Gladys' niece," she answered, her eyes brimming with tears.

"I'm Steve. What's the matter?" I asked.

"I have a crush on Xander, but he likes Emma Ross better than me. Everyone in camp thinks I'm crazy," Hazel replied. "The girls in Woodchuck cabin call me Crazel, and Xander wants nothing to do with me!"

I put my arm around her. "I know how you feel," I whispered soothingly. "I've had my fair share of girl crushes myself. Xander doesn't like you, but don't worry. I know I can treat you better than he can."

Hazel hugged me tight and wiped her tears. "Finally, a guy cares about me," she whispered. I soon realized we were meant to be together, but I needed to get to know her better first.


	2. Chapter 2

Scene 1, Part 2

"Hazel, just out of curiosity- why do people call you crazy? I asked kindly. "No one should think a beautiful girl like you is crazy."

Hazel looked me in the eye and whispered, with tears in her voice, "I admit I've acted a little c-crazy in the p-past. When I first saw Emma looking at Xander, I was so jealous! I actually sh-shot an arrow at her and knocked her into mud. I was horrible to her, Steve! Can you ever forgive me?"

I did my best to choke back my own tears. Hazel had buried her head in my shoulder. "Oh, Hazel sweetie, of course I forgive you," I replied softly and comfortingly. "But I don't think I'm the only one you should ask for forgiveness. You should also ask God, Emma, and Xander."

We hugged, and for the first time since she'd confided in me, Hazel smiled at me. "You're right, Steve," she said, wiping away the last of her tears. "I should definitely apologize to all of them!"

"That's the spirit!" I answered cheerfully. "Now, how about you and I head down to the lake and join the others?"

"That would be wonderful!" Hazel exclaimed.

"While we're there, I'd like to meet the Woodchucks," I told Hazel. "Who's the leader of the Woodchuck cabin?"

"Oh, that's Lou. She's Emma's bestie!" she said. "You can also meet Emma, Zuri, and Tiffany."

"Great!" I replied.

I felt extremely happy with Hazel by my side. She was so warm and cozy, like my own blanket. I knew right then that I had met my future bride.


	3. Chapter 3

Scene 2

Note: There's a Charlie Puth reference in this scene, and another Shawn Mendes reference.

Hazel and I made our way to the lake, our arms around each other, chatting. "Hazel, you know, you can always confide in me and God. If you need to talk to me, I'm only one call away."

Hazel hugged me. Thanks, Steve. So, what's your favorite book?"

"Matilda by Roald Dahl," I answered.

"Oh, that's my favorite, too! Especially Miss Trunchbull!" she exclaimed.

"Favorite music?" I asked.

"Pop," she replied.

"Mine, too," I said. "Hazel, I know that we just met, and maybe this is dumb, but it feels like there was something from the moment that we touched. I wanna make you mine."

Hazel burst into tears- happy tears- this time. "Oh, Steve, of course I'll be your girlfriend!" she sobbed. And she grabbed me in her arms and kissed me.


End file.
